The Great Maw
by bilbol20
Summary: The battle at the great maw, in a slightly different way


This story is based on Kingdom Hearts II. The fight scene is not entirely accurate, but I intended to create a story using my own fantasy, which is, of course, what fanfiction is about.

Thanks to **Heleentje**, my cousin, for translating this story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, and I'm grateful that I'm allowed to use these characters.

--

"Sora, look! What's that?"

A large clearing quickly becomes visible.

"I wouldn't know, Donald, but we'd better watch out, it might just be a trap. Maybe it's best if we split up. Donald, watch our backs. Goofy, go help King Mickey. I'll take a look at this clearing here."

The moment Donald and Goofy have disappeared, Sora starts investigating the empty stretch of land.

"What's this?" Sora's eye is caught by something glistening in the dark grey sand, "Oh no, this metal... It's what the flying Heartless use! I need help!"

He has barely finished his sentence when the earth starts trembling ominously. He quickly looks around, Keyblade held out in front of him, but there's nothing to see. The trembling intensifies.

There's a sparkle near the hills, and Sora runs towards it. He comes to a stop after only a few yards, however, and quickly turns around:

"Heartless generals! Why did I have to send away Donald and Goofy? Why did I have to be such a big damn hero?"

_Come on Sora, you can do it_

No less than thousand Heartless emerge from beyond the hills, an entire army! Sora comes to a stop, anxiously awaiting an attack...

... One that doesn't arrive?

Sora ducks on reflex when he hears the whoosh of something big overhead. He looks up:

"Flying Heartless! That's what the generals were waiting for!"

He can hear the sign now, a harsh, beeping noise, and shouts out:

"Someone, help! They're attacking from the hills! Help me!"

It's useless, no help arrives.

_So it's up to me. Well, so be it._

He sweeps the Keyblade around him in a large arc, but once again, it's useless, there are too many of them. Sora stumbles and falls down, only to notice the piece of metal he spotted earlier again. It gives him an idea, and he picks up the metal and throws it at the nearest flying Heartless. It hits the creature head-on, and it plummets to the ground. Sora grabs the monster and uses it as an makeshift flamethrower, effectively using the blaze that the creature emits when it tries to fly to take out most of the flying Heartless around him.

"Your turn, Keyblade!"

A few powerful slashes later the last of the flying Heartless collapse, and Sora lets out a satisfied chuckle.

Only, now the ground-based troops have reached the base of the hill and quickly surround Sora.

"And so it begins..."

They're doing exactly what he hoped for, a _cure_ spell effectively replenishes his _health_, and immediately afterwards he uses one of his most powerful spells: _thunder_.

The effect is immediate, as the surrounding troops break apart and give him a chance to flee to a small corridor. The effect is immediate, as only a few Heartless can get through at the same time. It gives Sora ample opportunity to climb up the hill. He's got a plan.

"My turn!"

There are about 100 Heartless in the pass now, and Sora quickly uses his Keyblade as an improvised lever to topple a large rock. It shuts off the pass, leaving the Heartless inside trapped. He heads for the other side of the hill and sets a small rock into motion, which causes a chain reaction that eventually results in a massive avalanche. Sora can hear the cracking of metal even above the tremendous noise of hundreds of rocks falling down.

"And now the rest of them..."

He jumps down from the rocks and walks over to the other Heartless. It only takes him a few minutes to utterly destroy them all.

"If only Kairi could see this..." he murmurs sadly.

But his musings are abruptly interrupted, as a loud, merciless laugh echoes through the valley. Sora swivels around.

"Ansem... What? You were dead!"

"Hahaha, you can't take out the great Ansem that easily!" Ansem tells him, his words overflowing with confidence, "I should thank you, for helping me create the Nobodies!"

"What do you mean? I don't get it!" Sora doesn't know what to think anymore, and his confusion is clearly audible.

"Later, Sora! Later!"

--

Thanks for reading and please review!

bilbol20


End file.
